The Gammus Chronicles
by RBL-M1A2Tanker
Summary: What started out as an innocent experiment in curiosity about fashion has become something far more astonishing. This may change things for Harry Potter and friends...but for good or bad? The twists and turns will be as incredible as the characters themselves. Beware the spell: Gammus Imataria! Current Status: In Progress.
1. Chapter 1: The Sensational Hermione

**¤§¤**

 **Authors Notes: This was something I came up with some time back, and wasn't really  
intending to write more. But then...well, muse struck. So, we'll see how far this nonsense goes, shall we? **

**For the time being, each chapter is specific to a character, in a connected series of events taking place during the story of _Harry Potter: Order of the Phoenix_.  
First up...Hermione!**

* * *

 ** _The Sensational Hermione_**

 _Event takes place during Order of the Phoenix_

"Damn that Malfoy, that elitist little troll…" Hermione growled to herself as she stalked angrily through the halls of Hogwarts, skirt swishing about her legs. Her anger was so great she could feel the blood rushing through her head, her heart racing. Normally she would eventually calm down, but this time he had gone too far. First was the constant Mudblood comments, and then there was the song he created to throw Ron off at Quidditch, and finally deliberately provoking Harry, Fred and George and getting them banned from playing for life. "That vile, foul creature!" She spat, barging into the girls bathroom, the door closing behind her serenely. Specifically, it was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, still out of order and not used. Even now, Myrtle's moaning and soft crying could be heard coming from her toilet.

Hermione paid no attention to that. She was so furious she could pound Malfoy's face in. It's why she came here, to vent and get it out of her system without doing exactly that. Not that she wasn't above doing it; indeed, she had punched Malfoy's face before and found it highly enjoyable. But with Umbrage about, now was not the time for a repeat.

She paced the bathroom, her shoes softly tapping on the marble floor as she clenched and unclenched her fists, muttering angrily under her breath, literally panting. She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her, and she wanted to do nothing more than release, to smash something as the insults of Malfoy, and then those polite little simpering words of Umbrage filled her mind, the images of her toady little face and her idiotic, tyrannical decrees bouncing around in her head, her heart racing faster, and she just needed to release that tight energy now! Finally, she gave a scream of rage and gave one of the stall doors a double fisted hammer blow. The old wood cracked from the blow, splinters poking up around her fists as she held them in place, staring in shock, first at the blow and the damage she had caused…and then at her hands themselves.

The normally pale, slightly tanned skin had taken on a slightly sickly green tinge. That tight feeling she had before wasn't going away; in fact, it was getting worse. She backed away from the stall, opening her hands and looking at them as the green tinge slowly grew more pronounced. "What's happening…" She uttered, turning her hands over and taking note that the sleeves of her uniform were pulling away from her wrists, while at the same time getting tighter, as if her sleeves were shrinking, and exposing more greenish tinged skin. Belated, she noticed that it wasn't just the sleeves, but her uniform blouse, over-shirt, shoes, socks and undergarments were also feeling progressively restrictive. As her shock grew and she looked down at herself, she felt her heart racing faster, her body feeling almost as if on fire.

The feeling grew worse as she tried to rush to a mirror to see what was happening, but pain wracked her body, and she stumbled, crashing up against another toilet stall. She could almost feel her bones crackling, her muscles stretching and tightening as she tried to force herself forwards. With another sudden grinding feeling in her back, she cried out and dropped to her knees, her hair hanging down over her face as she panted, gazing at the floor. "This isn't…right!" She ground out, feeling her legs sliding slowly over the marble floor as she continued to grow. Suddenly her stomach convulsed, and she doubled over, wrapping an arm around her belly while the other caught her from hitting the floor. She could feel her skirt slipping slowly up her legs as they grew longer, and as she watched, horrified, she saw the sleeve on her forearm wrapped tightly around it, her skin turning a darker shade of green.

Under the arm holding her stomach, she could feel her abdominal muscles twitching and pulsing as she breathed, getting tighter and thicker. Air started to hit her skin as her blouse and over-shirt were pulled out of the skirt, and it was then that she noticed that her heaving chest was heaving more and more noticeably. Her burgeoning breasts continued to grow, pushing further and further as she felt her strength doubling and redoubling, her shoulders widening. At that moment, the sleeves of her arms started to tear, first at the cuffs, and then elsewhere as bulging, light green muscle burst through, growing more and more. "No, no, no!" She chanted, even as she felt her biceps rip through her blouse and then over-shirt, and then she felt buttons start to give over her chest, her bra creaking. She felt her blouse ripping down the middle of her back, followed by the more flexible over-shirt, exposing more skin to air as the collar ripped slowly, and then more quickly and exposing now dark green cleavage. She felt the snap of her skirt break, and her shoes rapidly giving way along with her socks, until they practically exploded off her larger feet and calves. All the while, she felt her strength growing greater, as her muscles tightened and bulged. The hair curtaining her face seemed to straighten out before her eyes, turning from brown to a dark green, and much longer than usual.

Finally, feeling a few last rips and tears from her clothing, she felt her body stop changing. Her breathing normalized and she was finally able to sit up straight and take note of what had just happened. The tattered remnants of her sleeves hung limply in the air up to her elbows, exposing a brilliant shade of emerald green, powerful looking forearms. Her biceps and triceps had grown through the sleeves, but the rips hadn't joined, leaving the rest to mold itself to the musculature almost like spandex. Stunned, she slowly picked herself up off the floor, and made another discovery: whereas before she was far below the top of the stalls, she could now see the tops with ease. She put that aside in her mind and walked to the mirror she'd been heading towards previously, and came up short, shocked at the view that stared back.

"What the bloody hell just happened to me?" She uttered aloud as she gazed at the woman who looked much like her, yet was also almost completely different. Facially at least, it looked just like the same young woman she had looked at when she woke up this morning, sans the bright green eyes and emerald skin. Oddly enough, she noted that there wasn't a single blemish on her skin.

Beyond that, it was a different woman that stared at her, with long legs built with well defined calves and thighs trailing up to a skirt that had been turned into a miniskirt. It kept her decent, while giving her a much sexier look than she would have ever attempted. The waist of the skirt was somewhat loose, but hung off wider hips from the strained zipper. Above that was a tight waist, with powerful abdominal muscles rippling on an exposed midriff. Curious, she turned to the side and gazed at the pronounced rounded bulge of her rear under her skirt, feeling her muscle sliding under her skin, one of her hands tracing over her exposed stomach, the other reaching back and cupping her rear and squeezing and caressing. There was little give that she could feel, and her eyes continued to trail upwards over the taut clothing that was effectively painted on her powerful body, arms long and rippling with thick muscle. But most impressive out of the changes so far, at least in her mind, was in her bust and her shoulders. She easily had to have gained at least one, maybe two cup sizes in her bust as cleavage overflowed through the opening in her ripped blouse and over shirt, and she could also see the strained white bra underneath. Her shoulders had widened at least twice as much as normal, and, gazing at herself from the side, she could see she had gained an increased arch in her back from the combination of her tightened waist , expanded rear and upper back. Her hair trailed down her back, much straighter than normal, reaching to the middle of her back, and was a lustrous dark green.

"My god…" She murmured as she gazed at herself, her hands now trailing up over her shirt and blouse, noting how tight the clothing was over the thick muscle, until they cupped her breasts and squeezed, feeling them to be still pliant and supple, even as the bra constricted her breathing terribly. "…how do I explain this?!" Hermione continued, even as she noted how sexy and powerful her body felt, green as it was.

The next question that came to her stunned mind was, "How do I return to normal?" Followed rapidly by, "Why…did this happen?" She continued to gaze at herself, finally glancing at her arms, and flexing. The moment she did, the rips in her sleeves grew larger as her biceps pushed out further. "Bloody hell…" She muttered, stunned. "…I've become a freak!"

"Oh my.." A voice whispered softly behind her. She spun around, heart racing that someone had found her in this state. Floating serenely in the air was the pearlescent form of Myrtle, looking at the transformed Hermione with unabashed surprise. "…that's a new one. I've seen some strange things here, but one that turns girls into large green women tops it."

"Myrtle!" Hermione breathed, worry etched on her face. Myrtle wasn't Peeves, but she also wasn't above laughing at the misfortunes of others. "Look, I have no idea what happened, but I really need you to not tell anyone about this, at least not until I've figured out how to fix it."

Myrtle gave a sad sniff. "Nobody would believe me anyways. I'm just lonely, moping, Moaning Myrtle. They'll think I was just trying to get attention." She floated higher into the air, and then came back down, circling Hermione. "Though I wouldn't get as much attention as you would right now. You're almost out of uniform." The ghost girl giggled.

"Yes, quite." Hermione gazed down at herself, before looking back at the spirit. "I've got to get to Madam Pomfrey. This must be from a spell or some…thing…" Her mind clicked, a memory coming to the forefront. Her fists clenched, and she nearly snarled. "Ronald Weasley!"

"Ooh? Ronald Weasley?" Myrtle tiled her head, gazing at the emerald skinned woman. "What did he do?"

Hermione's breath hissed as she struggled to get her anger under control. It took a few moments, but finally she was calm enough to think more clearly. "He left something out, and…I had cast a spell to look at different fashions in the mirror…and I must have read it wrong, because I remember after touching what he left out with my wand and turned to the mirror, it bounced back and hit me. This has to be tied to that."

She had started to pace slowly, deep in thought. "Ok, so that's probably where it came from. Now how to I change back to normal? How does she do it in that American comic?" Hermione wished she had looked through the comic more closely. "Maybe she just gets calmed down. I remember anger set her off…"

"Are you sure? Maybe you should find out. Cause the green skin will make people think you're a troll." Myrtle commented, seemingly sitting on the top of one of the stall walls.

Hermione gave a distracted nod, still pacing slowly. "Ok, I'll think through this logically and start at the beginning…"

Before she could get to pondering, she heard a sound outside the bathroom door. It started to creak slowly…

"Bloody hell!" Hermione hissed, rushing back to the remnants of her shoes and socks and scooping them up before rushing into one of the stalls furthest from the door. She had just closed and latched it when she heard footsteps tapping on the stone floor.

"Hermione? You in here?"

She remained deadly silent, her heart pounding in her chest. The shoes continued to tap on the floor, before pausing. "What happened here?"

Hermione's eyes widened: she had forgotten about the door she had hit.

"Oooh, just something big and green smashed the door." Myrtle provided, a hint of a giggle in her voice. Indeed, she was sounding happier than she had in recent memory.

"Big and green? Like a troll?" The voice asked. Hermione realized belatedly it was Ginny's voice.

"You could certainly say it was like a troll…" Again Myrtle nearly giggled, the teasing infuriating Hermione further. "So what was it? Another monster? Come on Myrtle, you know something."

"Oh, well, I didn't see it clearly. I was just in the u-bend of my toilet, when I heard something hit the door." Myrtle continued, her voice seemingly closer to Hermione's hidden position. "I didn't get a good look, but it was big, and it was green. So I guess it could be a monster."

Silence followed, before Ginny sighed. "Too much to ask for it to be a monster that gets Umbrage. You sure you didn't see anything?"

"Of course I'm sure. Although…it might have been wearing a uniform…" Hermione's heart jumped into her throat: the spirit student clearly couldn't resist poking at Hermione's condition, regardless of her claims that nobody would believe her anyways.

"Well, thanks." Ginny's voice started to fade away as she walked for the door, muttering, "Another monster. Wonderful."

The transformed young woman waited for what seemed like half an hour before released a long held breath. "Thank god…now what am I going to do about this?" She looked down at herself as she sagged in relief towards the floor. She racked her brain, trying to remember what the comic had said, but with the excitement of hiding, she couldn't focus enough on it to remember any further details. Fear clutched at her heart as she realized she might just be stuck like this. Despair wasn't far behind the fear as she envisioned herself trying to go around the castle without being seen, which would be impossible. The paintings would give away what they saw, and there was no way she could slip into some other robes to hide herself. Her logical mind ticked off everything, and it came down to that she was in serious trouble, and there was no way she could get away with it, not even to see Madam Pomfrey. Someone would see, and then the word would be out. Of Hermione Granger. Mudblood. Monster.

Hermione sniffed, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her green hands. "I am a monster now. I'll never return to normal! Why didn't I read that thing fully? Me, Hermione Granger, the girl who reads everything, didn't read one stupid comic book, now look at me." She moaned, fresh tears trailing down her cheeks as she glanced down at herself, before sobbing into her hands again. "A freak."

Unknown to her, as her sadness and depression deepened, her muscle mass was decreasing, as was the emerald hue of her skin. Her hair was starting to kink once more and trailing upwards along her back as her badly stressed uniform began to loosen. Within a few minutes, and with no pain, her body had taken up its normally small, petite frame. Yet still she cried, convinced all was over as she feared she would be jailed, experimented on, or worse, expelled from the school at the least.

"You shouldn't mope, you're you again!" Myrtle exclaimed as she floated over the stall.

"Wh-what?" Hermione's voice failed her as she looked up at the spirit, fearing the dead girl was playing a horrible prank.

"You're no longer big and green. Still alive though." Myrtle gave the other girl a forlorn gaze as Hermione glanced down at herself and took note of the healthy, pink expanse of skin showing through her open blouse. Pure joy surged through her. "I'm normal! Thank god!" She cried as she stood up and took stock of herself. Unfortunately, both her stretched out panties and skirt dropped to the floor at that moment. Fortunately, her over shirt had also been stretched out and it dropped down to the tops of her thighs as she ran her fingers over her bare arms and hair. "Oh god, it's over!"

Myrtle gave a tiny giggle, prompting the brunette to look at her. "What?"

"Well, I was just thinking…what if it wasn't over? What if you turn back? And just imagine if it was at all the wrong times…" Myrtle's expression of glee and her overall happiness at this created a near palpable aura about her.

Hermoine bit her lip lightly in thought. It was a good question. She would need to figure this problem out and how to correct it, fast. But first, she had to deal with her uniform. Reaching into her overshirt pocket, she pulled out her wand and gestured to the clothing on the floor, followed by the clothing she still had on. _"Reparo."_ Instantly, her clothing was repaired, and she spent the next few minutes redressing herself properly, and then fixing the door she had broke. "I hope it doesn't happen again. I don't have that many uniforms I can afford to lose if I don't have my wand with me."

Rather than trusting to hope though, she fully intended to get her hands on the book and find out for certain.

 ** _TBC.._.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Savage Luna

**¤§¤**

 **Author's Notes: Hermione may have been the first, but certainly won't be the last.  
Next comes...Luna!**

* * *

 _ **The Savage Luna**_

 _Event takes place during Order of the Phoenix_

Luna gazed curiously at the American comic book before her. "Intriguing." She had borrowed one from one of the other students in her house, and was looking it over. She had listened in on a conversation between Ginny and Hermione, and found the concept of transferring characteristics of a non-living character to a person to be fascinating. She also found the whole thing rather silly, but seeing as Fudge was killing Goblins and baking them into pies, and she was as sure as anything that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned, she wasn't willing to dismiss it out of hand. Besides, if Hermione was anything, she was definitely not given to flights of fancy. Painfully stifled, in Luna's honest opinion. Or at least closed minded.

If the effect was repeatable, perhaps it could become rather useful. Then again, perhaps it wasn't repeatable. To that end, there really was only one way to find out. Verifying that the coast was clear, she removed her wand from behind her ear, and placed the tip to the figure on the page. " _Gammus_ …" A greenish outline appeared around the character before flowing to the tip of her wand, and she looked up to the mirror before her, pointing her still glowing wand to it. "... _Imataria_."

The orb at the tip zipped forward, impacted against the mirror, and then rebounded directly at her. It struck her in her solar plexus, knocking the wind out of her, much to her surprise, and causing her to fall back into a chair. A brief moment of feeling as if she was infused with an overcharge of energy seemed to suffuse her body before it faded away. Briefly rubbing at her solar plexus, she stood back up and patted herself down and checking herself in the mirror.

Nothing seemed out of place or unusual. She didn't feel any different from before, other than a little bit of relief. If all she would have to experience was being knocked back, then that certainly wasn't so bad. "I suppose that's all there is to it. Perhaps it was a one-time effect?" She mused before shrugging and picking up after herself. It was a nice diversion, but she did have to get ready for the next day.

* * *

 _ **Next Day…**_

She found herself becoming rather distracted as the day went on. As usual, people were harassing her, which she had long since learned to ignore. However, she did find herself more annoyed about it than usual. Perhaps she had come across some invisible Galloping Charries (they're quite fond of making people more annoyed), and that's why her emotions seemed more inflamed than normal? Shrugging it off, knowing it would pass, she took a seat over by a tree near the lake and drew out the latest copy of The Quibbler, and began to read.

Luna had not read that far along before she started to hear snickering, and whispered comments. One of which carried, likely intentionally. " _The Quibbler._..what a useless waste of paper! Only an idiot would think there was anything worthwhile to read in that. Which makes sense, since it's written by one!" More laughter followed as the voices drew away, their sniping successfully completed.

Her mind processed what was said, and was able to assign a voice to it: Pansy Parkinson, a student in Slytherin and of the same year as Harry Potter. But that was as far as her cognitive mind was able to go, as the actual words struck a nerve, one that was always raw when it came to any potential slights against her father, or her beliefs. Her hands started to shake as she pursed her lips, and, with deliberate care, she folded the paper, tucking it away in her bag, and picked it up, heading further away from the castle. Normally, she would have given the speaker a piece of her mind, or perhaps found some other way to balance the scales. Or, as was usually necessary, dig in further into what she was reading and simply ignore the offender, for they did not deserve her attention.

But this was a nerve that was touched a little too often of late, and she felt she needed to walk it off. So she did. Walking with measured steps at first, she tried to think about anything else. Yet, the words of Pansy were still bouncing in her head, and she felt her anger growing. Who was this girl that she would say such mean things, especially when they had never met, nor had any case to cast such slights?

Belatedly, she noticed she had broken into a run, her dirty blonde hair bouncing behind her, and she felt a burning energy flowing thru her thin body. Her anger was still great, and she just could not seem to get her mind back into her normal serene state. Ducking into a corner of the Forbidden Forest, she dropped her bag, and moved further in, coming to a clear space amongst the trees where she could pace, taking deep breaths. It didn't seem to help, as that burning anger continued to grow stronger within her, even after she tossed her robes aside to cool down. She could practically feel the heat radiating off of her body, and she felt her lips tightening into a snarl, and deep within she felt a burbling, bubbling desire to forgo her usual inhibition. "What…a… **fucking bitch**..." She finally spat out, the very act of swearing giving a massive flood of release, and she couldn't help but laugh as the release rushed throughout her body. "God...she is such a damn bitch...who does that cunt think she is?!"

Even as she felt more of the release, she felt something else: a tightness increasing in her body, and it was rapidly growing stronger. Turning her gaze downward, she blinked in surprise as she saw the ground quickly moving further away, and her arms becoming longer, sliding out thru the sleeves of her uniform. More interestingly, the small breasts that she had were noticeably swelling against her bra, already significantly pressing against her uniform. "Oh my...it's actually happening…" She muttered, registering under her surprise that there was a growing pain hitting her joints and bones, sinew and ligaments beginning to pop and pull.

She winced as an exceptionally strong pain struck her, and she staggered, her feet sliding slightly as her stance adjusted, her clothing now practically molded to her burgeoning form. A glance to her longer arms revealed that her skin was still pink, but was beginning to darken. Not green, as Hermione mentioned to Ginny, but a more reddish hue, which a part of her mind found curious, but acceptable. A growing part of her though was reveling in the feeling of strength, cheering for more as her veins bulged, the muscles of her forearms quickly gaining definition, and then pulsed with her heartbeat. With each pulse, the muscle grew, then doubled...and then redoubled. She could feel her hair kinking around her head, becoming thicker, while the sounds of cloth ripping and leather popping echoed in the small clearing. A small laugh bubbled out from her fuller lips, and then more as her body continued to grow, her bra hooks snapping on her back as her bust blew past the size it was designed to contain. With an arch of her broadening back, her blouse and over shirt burst apart, buttons flying away as cool air struck her feverishly hot skin. "Yes...yes! This is amazing!" She cried, laughing loudly as she felt more of her uniform shredding off of her body, hips seemingly widening as much as her shoulders, her now dark red skin tightening over steel taut tissue.

Finally, as her biceps increased the size of the rips over them when she flexed, she felt her body stop changing, and she panted, catching her breath, her chest heaving with each intake of air. "That...was such a rush…" She gasped, gazing down at herself and letting her hands run over her exposed skin. They brushed over her nipples, barely covered by the cups of her now tiny bra, and shivered, feeling an electric shock shoot down her nerves. "Oooh...that's a bit much…" She whimpered, moving her hands away. Luna had never felt such a thing, nor felt so physically powerful. It was heady, to say the least, and she couldn't help but laugh again. "I guess that spell did work after all." She admitted, reaching up to her ear and finding her wand was still there. Taking it in a much larger hand, she shook the obliterated remnants of her shoes off and called her bag over to her.

She didn't quite have Accio down, but it was enough to bring it to her, and she kneeled down to pull out a small mirror. The view she got stunned her.

"Oh...well. That's different." Her eyes no longer had pupils, having turned completely to a golden color, even giving off a small bit of glow. "I should see more."

Setting the mirror against an upthrust rock, she gestured to it with her wand. " _Engorgio_."

The mirror quickly grew larger, and when it was a more appropriate size, she ended the charm, tucking her wand back behind her ear, and then stepped into view. "That's very different." She gave herself a smile that was, if she was honest with herself, rather cocky, letting her hands brush over her exposed stomach once more and letting her eyes trail over her powerful legs. Her uniform was a loss, for the time being, with burgeoning muscle practically exploding through rips and tears. Her white bra was barely covering her nipples, and doing nothing to hide the significantly increased size of her breasts. The woman who was gazing back even looked older, even if the face was still undeniably Luna's. Her hair, normally dirty blonde, was wild, full of volume, and had turned almost black, with thick reddish-blonde streaks shooting from her forehead and alongside her face. One hand grasped a wide hip as she clenched the other, flexing and lifting her arm as she did so, and watched as her uniform shredded further and fluttered away from her now bare arm, the cords of muscle and veins powerfully defined. "Hmm. Rather impressive change. My anger at that stupid git about my father must have been what triggered it." She mused, picking up that her manner of speech had subtly changed.

"Which would explain Hermione's change...there are triggers involved in order to make it happen. That's why neither of us changed immediately. I wonder if what we feel actually carries over physically?" The young woman lowered her arm, and looked around. Finding a large, partially buried rock, she moved over to it, and reached down. Grasping it firmly, she attempted to pull it up…

...the hard ground fell away from the massive boulder, roots and clumps releasing their grip on it as smoothly as water off a duck's back as she lifted it out and up, much to her surprise. "I see. It's not just a visual effect then." Twisting the boulder one way, and then the other, she smiled, bounced it once in her hand, cocked her arm back, and flung the boulder with all her might towards the distant mountains beyond the lake. It crashed through the trees like a shell from a cannon, leaving nothing but splinters behind in its path. Within moments, it was out of sight.

She laughed, feeling another rush run through her. "That's brilliant!" She crowed, brushing her hands together to wipe the dust off. "Well. Now that I know what causes it, and what it feels like, I suppose I should see about returning to normal." Luna paused in front of the mirror, rubbing at her chin in thought. If Hermione's comments were any clue, she had become exceptionally sad and despaired at returning to normal, which led to her gaining the exact result she wanted. Luna didn't have that feeling. Truth be told, she was rather enjoying the feeling of strength that flowed through her body. Still, she was a member of Ravenclaw, and her mind was her strongest asset, not her muscles. " _Strength without intelligence is sans worth_." She quoted Helena Ravenclaw, who had used the phrase in one of the debates that took place among the original founders of Hogwarts.

Tapping her cheek, she contemplated the situation further, making mental note of her general state. "I'm not as calm and serene at the moment. Perhaps returning to normal is as simple as focusing on that which calms me." In her mind it made sense, so she closed her eyes and brought up some memories. Memories of her mother, how composed she was, memories of focusing on her creative projects, memories of the quiet times she would sit out on the balcony at home and stare up at the sky, all swirled in her mind.

It took her a few moments to realize that she was shrinking as her mind became calmer, her tattered, stretched and ripped clothing becoming loser on her form as the burning heat diminished. After a minute, she felt nothing else change, and she felt safe to open her eyes. Gazing back serenely from her temporarily enlarged mirror was the same face and body she had gazed at this morning; albeit, exposing a lot more skin than she normally did. Humming contentedly, she disrobed, and cast Reparo on each item of clothing before dressing herself. Taking a few moments more to shrink her mirror back down and pocket it, she slung her bag over her shoulder while heading for the edge of the forest to return to the castle, feeling thoroughly relaxed. Certainly moreso than usual. "This has been most fascinating. Perhaps I should talk to Ginny about it some time."

 _ **TBC...**_


	3. Chapter 3:The Strongest Red-Headed Woman

**¤§¤**

 **Authors Notes: Spent a little more time on this, fleshed things out a bit more. That said, it will likely take awhile before the next one as...well, read the notes at the bottom and we'll go from there.**

 **Next...Ginny Weasley**

* * *

 _ **The Strongest Red-Headed Woman in the World**_

 _Event takes place during Order of the Phoenix_

The first session of Defense Against the Dark Arts training had completed, successfully enough under Harry's watchful eye in the Room of Requirement, and Harry was now directing people when they could leave the room safely. As they waited their turn, Ginny leaned closer to Hermione, whispering, "So, had any other incidents?"

The brunette gave a quick glance around, and then whispered in reply, "No, not since the one time. I think it might have just been a fluke."

"Oh, it's no fluke." Luna's voice interjected, causing both girls to jump: how she had managed to slip up behind them without either noticing was a mystery to them both. The blonde smiled at them serenely. "I was able to duplicate it."

"What? How?" Ginny hissed, while Hermione added, "Why?!"

"We should probably not talk about it right now." Luna pointedly looked to the door, where there were still a few other students, even as Harry gestured two others on out.

"You're right...we should come here during a free period." Hermione agreed. "We will need to get to the bottom of this, quickly."

"We? What do you mean 'we?'" Ginny protested, even if it was a weak one. "Why should I be present?"

The brunette sighed, looking to the younger Weasley. "Because we'll need an objective outsider to be a third voice of reason. And you may have a different perspective on this, since it was Ron who gave me the stupid thing in the first place." Ginny supposed that Hermione may have a point, at least on the different perspective.

Truth be told, Ginny was highly curious about the spell in question. After Hermione's explanation some time ago, the concept of such a change had been floating around in her mind, much like a pesky Pixie. She had tried to picture Hermione in the form that was described, and it completely escaped her, ramping up her curiosity. To hear that Luna had, somehow, managed to do the same...well, now she really had to know the story! There was even a small part of her that was contemplating if she should do the same thing, while another voice, which sounded suspiciously like her mother, demanded she be cautious and safe and not do anything that's clearly so dangerous.

Well, she tended to heed the words of that voice, sometimes. At the very least, it behooved her to see this with her own eyes.

"Ok, fine. When?" They quickly coordinated, and determined that they would be able to meet in the Room of Requirement the next day during the lunch period.

"Come on, then!" Harry called, gesturing to the three of them. With a squeak of surprise, Hermione quickly rushed off, with Ginny on her heels, and a burning curiosity on her mind.

* * *

 ** _Next day…_**

"Ok, spill." Ginny demanded as the three of them entered the Room of Requirement and closed the door behind them. "How did you even know about it?"

Luna set her bag down and took a seat on one of the squashy cushions, serenely looking up at the redhead. "I overheard your conversation. It sounded quite fascinating."

Hermione dropped her own bag and shook her head. "And you felt that the best thing you could do was try it on yourself?"

The blonde girl considered the question for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes. How else are you to be sure it's a valid spell?"

"Any other way! That was incredibly dangerous! You don't know what it would have done!" Hermione exclaimed, holding her hands out to the younger girl.

"Oh but I did. You told Ginny about it." Luna tilted her head to the side, puzzled. "Though I did find it didn't do the exact same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said your skin turned green." Luna held up an arm, pulling the sleeve back and rubbing the soft exposed skin. "I did not. In fact, I appeared to have taken on aspects of my chosen character instead. So the spell will apply the specific characters traits to you." Her expression turned thoughtful. "Perhaps I should have chosen a cat instead, that would be pleasant."

"This is insane…" Hermione placed her hands on her head, shaking it softly as she paced away. "...it doesn't make any sense for a spell to do that, to either you or to me! At least it hasn't happened again."

"Oh, that's because you haven't used your trigger." Luna's voice stopped Hermione in her tracks.

"What?"

"It works off an emotional trigger of some kind." The blonde clarified. "I've been able to make the change, in private, several times now."

"Are you mad?" The brunette screeched, while Ginny gaped.

Luna shook her head. "Not at all. That's why I did it in private. It's a most…" Her face uncharacteristically flushed. "...exposing change."

Before Hermione could say anything more, Ginny burst out, "This I have to see."

"Oh, right now? Well..if you think that is necessary." The blonde shrugged and stood up, her eyes closing for a few moments. She began to take deep breaths, and when she opened her eyes, they had taken on a golden color around the pupils. Moments later, she began to pant, her chest heaving with her breathing, and rapidly becoming more noticable. With grunts, and then laughs, she quickly grew, her skin tone changing color to a sunburn red, and then further as her uniform stretched, muscle beginning to bulge underneath as unnatural pops emanated from her body. "This is such a goddamn rush…" She breathed, laughing as her blouse and cardigan quickly began to pop its buttons, exposing a bra that was quickly becoming insufficient to the task of containing the flesh pressing against it.

Rips and tears formed and expanded, exposing more of her now dark red skin and burgeoning muscle, tone lines sharply defined as she grew roughly a foot taller, and then beyond, her hair a dark black with red-blonde streaks framing her face. With a loud laugh and thrust of her chest, she burst out of her uniform top, the remnants now hanging from her shoulders in tatters, her ruined bra clinging to her sweat soaked form, and at least barely keeping her decent. The rest of her uniform didn't fare much better, her toes poking thru her ruined trainers, the stockings stretched and full of holes, molded to powerful calves, while her skirt hung onto her wide hips with what was clearly by a miracle. Taking a deep breath, she negligently brushed the thicker hair back over her shoulder, and gave her two friends a sultry grin, gazing at them with pupil less, completely golden eyes. "You're staring. I like it."

Ginny realized that her jaw had dropped, and with an effort, she closed it. "Merlin's beard...how the hell…" She cut off when she heard the plaintive whimper of Hermione beside her. She spun about to see what was the problem, and watched as the brunette girl stared at her hands with glowing green eyes, her expression horrified.

"No...just...no...god no…not now…" She begged, the sleeves of her uniform pulling away from the wrists. Her clothing quickly molded to Hermione's growing form, her hair beginning to lose its kinks as her skin took on a sickly greenish hue. "Dammit, not now!" She growled angrily, eyes clenched as her hands became fists. Within moments, her uniform began to shred and rip, exposing growing muscle and a developing figure, her uniform top popping to expose deepening cleavage. With a cry of despair and rage, she slammed both of her fists down onto a table, turning it to splinters as she panted, her now straight and deep, dark green hair blanketing most of her broad back. After a few moments, she straightened and turned to face the other two, and for the second time in one day Ginny found her jaw dropped. Hermione, much like Luna, had transformed into an Amazon of strength. However, Ginny couldn't help note that this form of Hermione's wasn't quite as endowed as Luna's was.

Luna didn't miss it either. "Hmm. So that's what you look like when your trigger activates it." A pause as her eyes quickly scanned Hermione's form. "Doesn't seem as big."

Hermione crossed her arms under her bust, the sleeves ripping further from the act as she glared. "Oh shut up. I was doing fine until you changed. Hell, I thought it was a one time effect. Now you've proven it's not. Ridiculously so."

"Yes. I fucking did." Luna smirked at their startled expressions, taking a seat on another table and leaning back on an arm. "I am certain it is a permanent effect, but it comes with some excellent advantages."

Ginny looked between the two Amazons, a flood of questions just bouncing around in her mind. Focusing on Luna, she started with the most obvious one. "What advantages? You've got the skin tone of a tomato, and she's a green pepper."

Luna laughed hard, throwing her head back and holding her rippling stomach with her free hand. "Oh that's funny! We've become vegetables!"

Hermione, for her part, didn't look amused in the slightest. "Get serious, would you? We've got a major problem here!" She gestured to herself, and then to Luna, who was still giggling. It took the other woman a few moments before she had composed herself sufficiently enough to answer the question.

"Well, we both appear to have aged a bit, but that's not the advantage." She gestured to the smashed table. "You smashed that table with ease, and with your fists no less. And I can assure you, that's barely scratching the surface." Taking her wand from behind her ear, she gave it a flick. " _Accio_ stone."

A heavy stone, used by Harry to help people focus and improve their control, shot away from a pile of similar items and slapped into her free hand. Looking to the other two, she gave a cocky grin, and squeezed.

The stone burst into powder and bits without any effort on her part. "Oy! Give a girl some warning, would you?!" Ginny exclaimed, brushing some of the pieces off of herself, not hiding her impressed expression.

"Sorry, Ginny. I didn't expect it to be so energetic." Luna apologized, brushing her hand off. "I'm still getting an idea for how strong I am in this form."

Hermione's gaze, while still stern, had taken on a more thoughtful look as well. "I did cause a fair amount of damage to the door...and the table is destroyed. I didn't even consider that aspect, believing it was just a mixture of adrenaline and force."

On a whim, she drew her own wand. " _Accio_ stone." A second stone flew forward and slapped into her own slender hand. She turned and held it out to Ginny. "I need you to throw this at me, as hard as you can."

Ginny took the stone into her own hands, and gaped at her. "What? I don't want to do that! That'll hurt you!"

"I highly doubt you'll hurt me." The brunette replied matter-of-factly. "As much as Luna shouldn't have done it, she appears to be onto something, and, well...I'm curious now." Her face seemed to take on a darker green, as if she were blushing. "I'm curious about how strong I am like this. For science, of course."

"I think you're barmy...but alright. It's your trip to Madam Pomfrey." Ginny took a few steps back, winding up and throwing the stone as hard as she could. Her aim, well practiced from Quiddich playing, was dead-on, impacting with a meaty thud against Hermione's exposed stomach. The stone didn't even bounce, simply falling directly to the floor with a crack of impact, leaving an bemused Hermione to gaze at it before looking back up. "I didn't even feel that hit. I mean it, I really didn't feel it!"

Luna clapped her hands lightly, grinning widely. "Yay! That's bloody fantastic. I threw a boulder with ease the first time. I bet you can too."

"I imagine I can." Hermione rubbed at her chin in thought. "And you say these forms are triggered by some kind of emotion. But why do they happen at all?"

Ginny held her hands up to them both, forestalling further conversation. "Before we start breaking all that down, let's start at the beginning." She pointed to Hermione. "You were trying out a spell to look at different clothes...why?"

The green-skinned amazon shrugged. "Can't a girl see about different clothing options? It'll become important when we graduate and go for our first jobs."

"And you figured you'd start with an American comic book?"

"The illustrations were very clean and crisp." Hermione retorted defensively. "It was Ron's idea anyway. He suggested a spell he said your mother has used for clothing ideas in her knitting, and that I should use the comic." Her expression turned thoughtful as she thought back. "He said that he saw some similarities in the main character to me and that I may want to see what a nice suit would look like."

Ginny shook her head: the reasoning certainly sounded like something Ron would say. "Ok, sure, I guess that makes some sense. Mum does use a spell to copy a clothing option. But she doesn't use it on characters. She just taps on a pattern from _Witch's Weekly_."

Hermione gawked at the smaller girl. "Are you saying that Ron screwed up the instructions that much?!" Her voice had taken on a darker growl, the exposed muscles seemingly swelling with her anger. Ginny held up both hands placatingly.

"I don't know yet! You and I only talked about it once, and I wasn't sure I believed you then."

"Well he did!" Hermione growled again, straightening and crossing her arms once gain. "He wrote the spell down when he gave me the book, but he was being particularly sloppy that time. Couldn't hardly read it, and that's why I thought it said Gammus Imataria."

"Right." Ginny nodded, remembering that detail. She also couldn't deny that Ron had terrible quillmanship. Especially if he was in a hurry. "Well, the spell Mum uses is 'Grabus' Imataria. It grabs the image pattern, and then you cast it at a mirror to see how it will look on whatever you are wearing at the time. So changing it to 'Gammus' must be changing how it interacts with the image you're holding your wand on."

"Great…" Hermione groused, turning away to pace, kicking the ruins of her footwear off as she so. "...and now it apparently makes a permanent change to whoever you cast it at."

"Temporary and permanent." Luna pointed out, taking her wand to her own ruined shoes and casting Reparo on them. "You return to normal if you calm yourself down, but it comes back with your trigger."

The emerald girl snorted. "I was calm then, and I am calm now, and I'm still not returning to normal. I didn't return to normal until I was crying. I really don't want to have a good cry every time this happens."

Luna shrugged. "Perhaps you weren't as calm as you thought you were?" Her own eyes closed, and, after a few moments, her body began to shrink, losing muscle bulk, and then definition as her form slowly returned to normal. Opening her now normal eyes once again, she glanced down at herself. "See? Normal. Until I trigger it again." With that, she began to disrobe from the rags of her uniform, and repair each of them, humming all the while.

Hermione and Ginny both looked away from the Ravenclaw student, who apparently had no problem with her state of dress (or lack thereof) as she worked. "Ok then. I suppose...maybe I wasn't as calm as I should have been. Could be. Whatever." Hermione admitted. "And Luna is right, there are some advantages to this form...but I would rather I didn't have it. It was a stupid mistake, and I should have known better than to cast an unknown spell without knowing how it works."

"Well, now you do know." Ginny started to look for a broom to start cleaning the place up while Luna re-dressed herself. "You could go to Madam Pomfrey, see if she can undo it." She paused as she found a broom, a thought occurring to her. "Or…."

Hermione and Luna both looked to the red-head. "Or...what?"

"Well…" Her expression became sly at the thought that crossed her mind. "...what if you kept them?"

"Why would we want to do that?"

"Think about it. If we're truly going to be facing with Death Eaters, or anyone else who means us harm, what better secret weapon can you possibly have than to suddenly change and be able to smash them? Or take a solid hit without damage?" Ginny gestured to the stone that still lay on the floor between them. "You two are probably the strongest girls here, if not on the planet now. And only we know about it. It'd be one bloody hell of a good surprise to throw on someone."

Hermione frowned, rubbing at her chin. "Well...maybe...but what if there are side effects of using these forms? This is clearly a curse, and curses are dangerous." Shaking her head, she put her hands to her shapely hips. "No, we should go to Madam Pomfrey and get this sorted out. Or Professor Dumbledore."

Now it was Ginny's turn to snort. "Really? With Umbrage running around? And how are either of you going to explain what happened? You know she's going to stick her nose into this if you go to Dumbledore. And people will be asking what's happened if you go to Madam Pomfrey, especially if you both go. The secret won't keep."

Hermione winced as Luna pulled her uniform cardigan on, buttoning it up. "She would be the type to do so. Damn. We'll have to wait then until she's gone. And try not to change again. Who knows what might happen if we do this too often."

"I've changed multiple times, back and forth." Luna serenely pointed out, walking over to Hermione's discarded, and ruined, shoes. "The better to understand it." She added, answering the taller woman's unasked question. " _Reparo_."

Hermione sighed, and kneeled down to pick up her repaired shoes. "And what did you find out?"

"As I said, it requires an emotional trigger, and it seems to be consistently the same ones for me." Luna rose and started picking up the scraps and placing them on a quickly repaired table. "Anger, or memories of what people have said that make me angry can be used to trigger it."

"I see." Hermione took a seat next to the table, the wood chair creaking from her greater weight. "Then, logically, I just need to think back and figure out what were mine." Holding her chin up with her hand, she started to absentmindedly tap her cheek with a slender finger. "The first time...I was extremely angry. This time..." She trailed off, frowning.

The other two girls glanced to each other, and then back to Hermione. "...this time...what?" Ginny prompted.

"...I was afraid."

Ginny blinked. "Afraid? Of what?"

"Of Luna changing. That it wasn't the only time. That we'd be discovered. That I was still...a…a freak." Hermione's expression became downturned. Something else seemed different, and it took Ginny a moment to realize what it was, tapping Luna and gesturing as Hermione's hair began to regain it's kink. Moments later, the rest of her form began to revert, much to Hermione's inattention. It took less than a minute, and the petite brunette had returned, still holding the same thoughtful, and sad pose.

"Looks like we know what returns you to normal." Luna pointed out, startling Hermione out of her reverie.

"What?" She looked to them, and then down at herself. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped, her stretched out bra having slipped down, leaving only frayed tatters behind for her modesty. Ginny rolled her eyes, and took her wand. "For Merlin's sake, it's nothing we haven't seen on ourselves. _Reparo_." Hermione's uniform quickly repaired itself, and the girl spent a few blushing moments to adjust her clothing to a more comfortable position.

"Yes, well. There's no reason to flash everything if I don't have to. It's indecent!" She replied haughtily, rising from her chair.

Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes again. "Right. Well, I think we've got you sorted, at least."

"And how the spell works, so we could have more secret abilities." Luna added, stopping Ginny and Hermione instantly.

"Why would we want to do more?!" Hermione asked, aghast. "This one has been bad enough. And sure isn't friendly to clothing."

"We could have more people with secret forms, for when we need it." Luna pointed out, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "If we teach them how to use the triggers, and they pick a character that can be an enhancement, that would be a real surprise."

"Oh no, let's not do that. It might cause more problems if we have more people with the same thing." Hermione gently pleaded.

"Well, true. I suppose using the same characters would be problematic. Unless we used different characters…" Luna shrugged, and then turned away, as if the matter was forgotten.

Hermione watched the Ravenclaw student walk out the door, and shook her head. "Two of us is definitely bad enough." Looking to Ginny, she frowned, asking, "You agree, right?"

Ginny shrugged. "She has a point. But you two are the ones with it, so I guess you're right."

"Of course." Hermione nodded, reassured that she had backup on her position, and took up her own bag. "I should see about doing something about the clothing though. I know I'll be scared again, and I want to be prepared."

Ginny followed, absently agreeing as they moved out of the room and slipped in with the rest of the school populace. All the while, her mind was awhirl with thoughts and ideas, each bouncing off each other and becoming new thoughts and ideas. What she saw was incredible, and considering that they dealt with magic on a regular basis, that was saying something. The fact that they had become incredibly physically powerful, and clearly significantly more resilient to damage was highly appealing to her. Deep down, ever since her possession by the spirit of Tom Riddle, she craved the ability to strike back, to resist against those who would do harm against her, and against her friends. Learning defensive spells was just a start, and a good one, naturally. But if she could gain something like what Luna and Hermione had…

The temptation was too great. She was going to do it. She ignored the voice of her mother in her mind, and vowed to find a character who would grant her the strength and ability to take on virtually anyone. And she would do it as soon as possible.

* * *

It took her awhile, and a fair amount of dodging her brothers, before she finally managed to find some materials that would fit the bill. She didn't have any interest in repeating what Hermione or Luna had done: powerful as they could become, the skin tone change was a bit more than she was willing to handle. So she had to find an appropriate character that would provide great strength. From talking with some of her fellow classmates (at least those in her year), specifically the Muggle-born ones, she managed to gain the information she needed, along with several different copies of American comics.

Also a whole lot more than she was expecting. Some of the classmates in her year were rather enthusiastic with their knowledge of characters in the comic book world, far more so than she would have expected. That said, it was enough for her needs. She then spent a fair amount of time looking over the books, before finally settling on a specific character.

Alone in her dorm room, gazing at herself in the mirror, she had a moment of trepidation strike her. But then the feeling of helplessness when she was possessed by Riddle struck her, and, her face screwing up with determination, she placed her wand on the chosen character. " _Gammus…_ " A green outline formed around the character, before coalescing at the tip as a small blue orb. With a flick to the mirror, she completed the spell. " _Imataria_!"

The blue orb flew forward, striking the mirror dead center, before rebounding and striking her equally dead center of her body, knocking her back several steps. Panting briefly, she briefly felt energized throughout her body before it faded away, leaving her…

...rather underwhelmed. Even after waiting a few minutes, nothing seemed to be different. "I expected something more...energetic than that." She shook her head, disappointed, before closing up the book and tucking it away, making a mental note to return it to the classmate that let her borrow it later.

* * *

 _ **Next day…**_

Ginny felt off all day. For a Saturday, it should have been a fairly relaxing time, or at least a time to catch up on homework. Yet, she had been feeling fidgety throughout the day, and wound up. And it was getting worse as the day continued. Finally, deciding that she needed to burn off some energy, she tied her hair back into a loose ponytail, pulled on some sweat clothes and went down to the small, well appointed gym that Hogwarts had. It wasn't often she went there, nor was it really required, but every so often students needed to work out their frustrations, and she was no exception.

Finding it deserted, she headed for the free weights when she caught sight of the heavy punching bag. She had never used it, never had a desire to do so. And yet...today, it just seemed like punching something was what she needed. Changing direction, she went up to it, dropping her bag nearby on the way, and began to lightly tap the bag. As she got a feel for it, she began to hit it a little harder, adding more force as she went until the leather was thumping noticeably. Sweat began to flow freely down her face as she punched at the unyielding bag, before a sudden inspiration caused her to give the bag a side kick. It felt significantly more satisfactory, and so she continued to give it sidekicks, alternating from one side to the other. She wasn't very good, but it was rather enjoyable, the slapping sound echoing satisfactorily in the room.

"Hey, Weasley, what you tryin to do? You preparing for a life after Hogwarts as a punching dummy?" A new voice called out, breaking her concentration. Stopping in her actions, she looked to the door and saw it was one of her fellow classmates, a Roy Harwood. A Slytherin, with short cropped dark hair, dressed in his own workout sweats, sneered at her, much to her annoyance. He hadn't been much of a bother the previous year or two, but he had apparently taken on some of the older Slytherin members attitudes. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to the bag and began to punch it again.

"You probably should punch that, it's the only thing that you can hit without it hitting back. Though you hit it so weakly, I bet it moves out of pity." He jeered, heading to the free weights. Picking up one, he began to lift it, continuously calling out jeers and insults. For five minutes he did this, watching her the whole time, while her punches and her kicks hit harder and harder. Finally, fed up with his nonsense, she stopped, and began to stroll towards him.

His face became triumphant: he had been expecting this, setting the weight down quickly and moving towards her. They were roughly the same age, but he was already at least a head taller than her. When they were within just a few feet, he stopped, hands on his hips. "What are you going to do now? You don't have your wand. You going to prove you're nothing better than the Muggle filth your family associates with by punching me?"

Ginny gazed at him, the feeling of pent up energy not even close to being resolved, and all she could think of was how she needed to wipe that smug grin off his face. No, she didn't need to. She was **going** to. She was determined to do this, and nothing he said or did was going to stop her from going through with it. He was weak, trying to show his strength through bullying. Well, she was going to set the record straight. So, she smiled as she answered. "No. I'm going to knock you down." Her smile threw him off, prompting a frown…

...and then she performed a high roundhouse kick directly to his head with enough force that it spun him around and dropped him to the floor with a heavy thud. She had never done one before, nor did she even know how to do it. Yet, in that moment, there was no question she could do it, that she would do it. She just did it.

Standing above the knocked out figure of Roy, she panted heavily, a feeling of exhilaration thrilling through her body. "And stay down, you stupid git." She spat at his prostrate form, fists clenched. She began to walk away, when she noted that the feeling of exhilaration wasn't going away. In fact, it was growing stronger. As did a sensation that her body was stretching. Looking to one of the several wall mirrors, she looked on in surprise as her body did indeed seem to be elongating, gaining a lanky height while her brown eyes seemed to have a hazy blue glow to them. "What's going…" She started, before remembering what she had done the night before. "It's actually happening!"

The long sleeves of her cotton zip up sweat top were quickly pulling away from her wrists, while the legs pulled away from her ankles, her shoes feeling slightly tighter. The sweat top itself was pulling away from the waistband of her sweats, slowly revealing her midriff. Her shoulders started to widen, as did her hips, curving away while her the rest of her body began to fill in. Wincing as bones and joints shifted, she continued to watch as her body changed, her curly red hair straightening and growing longer in her ponytai before the band snappedl, while her thighs thickened, and then redoubled, filling with burgeoning strength and power. At the same time, the sweat top bulged at the chest, slightly at first, before suddenly swelling rapidly, pulling the top up higher and revealing a stomach and waist that was tapering more narrowly and tightening up. The seams of her sweat pants strained at the thights, and then split, revealing burgeoning smooth muscle. At the same time, the zipper of her sweat top burst open in the center, revealing a diamond shape opening of a straining dark red athletic sports bra moments before she felt it give at the sides, releasing her breasts to fully press out.

The changes finally came to a stop, and she gazed at her new form, noting the powerful looking thighs and calves, narrow, slender waist, and impressive breasts, her sweat top and sweats appearing to be literally painted onto her body. If she was to guess, she had gained at least a foot of height, and much more. The sleeves had pulled up to the middle of her forearms, molded to strong looking biceps and triceps, while her sweat pants hung on around her waist as her thighs pouched thru the open seams. She also noted, as she drew closer to the mirror, that her complexion had become completely clear: not a single freckle remained on her smooth skin. "Bloody hell...I do look older…" She muttered, picking up that her voice did sound lower, a bit more mature, her lips looking more filled out along with the rest of her. She was, if she was to be a bit conceited, gorgeous. A slender, longer hand brushed her stomach, feeling how supple and strong the muscle there was, even as it didn't look nearly as defined as Luna's or Hermione's had been. She gave a laugh, smiling in disbelief as she reached up and threw back her much longer hair loose over her shoulder. "I'll be damned. It actually worked."

A thick laugh erupted from her, and she watched as her bountiful bosom shook from the action. Turning to the side, she viewed herself in profile, and shook her head again. Her back arched pleasantly from broader shoulders, tapering down before flaring back out over a heart shaped backside, her hair brushing along the top of the waistband of her sweat pants. "Damn, I look good. But did I gain more than just that?" She thought back to the moment before she struck down Roy, a boy who was taller, was likely stronger than her (normally), and whom was now thoroughly unconscious from a kick she didn't know she could do, much less how she even did it.

Turning back to the punching bag, and recalling how little it had moved from her previous actions, she strolled up, hips naturally swaying with each step, and took up a stance near it, fists held up. Frowning, she adjusted her stance. Then again. And again. Finally, she grunted in annoyance, and lowered her body some, her front leg naturally slipping forward with a toe touching the floor. This felt far more natural to her now. With a smirk, she judged the distance, and then kicked out at the bag with a side roundhouse kick-

-and missed it completely, spinning around more than once from the action and causing her to fall to the floor in a heap. Grunting in annoyance as she picked herself back up, she double checked and verified that her attire hadn't taken any additional damage from the action, and then, in a fit of pique, simply moved forward and gave the bag a hard side kick similar to earlier. The bag rocked back, and as it swung forward, she went back into her slight crouch and gave the bag another, harder kick. "Kiyaa!" She screamed, feeling more powerful and alive than she had ever felt before. The kick connected, and the old bag broke in half as it rocked back, spraying the wood floor with sand in a long arc, trailing behind the bottom half.

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed in surprise, both hands going to her lips. "I didn't think I'd do that! How strong am I in this form?" Giving the prostate and unconscious form of her fellow student a quick glance, she shook her head. "Questions for later. I need to return to normal and get this fixed before he comes around." Shaking her hands, she thought back to the conversation with Hermione and Luna. "Ok...figure out the trigger later. Whew...this is such a rush though. Luna got that right." Thinking hard, she attempted to calm herself down. It was so difficult to do though: the energy coursing through her body, the strength, it was just so damn good. Plus, she had wanted this. Had hoped for it. And now that she had it, she didn't want to give it up that quickly.

Still, she needed to keep it hidden and then go to Luna and Hermione about it. Just being able to explain how beneficial it was with a practical example was going to really clinch the case for her. "So how do I calm down?" She thought a bit, pacing back and forth, before deciding to do what Luna had done. Or at least a variation of it. Taking a seat on a bench, she folded her hands together on her lap (" _such powerful thighs-no, focus!_ "), closed her eyes, and began to breathe deeply and slowly, focusing on just doing that.

She didn't realize it at first, but after a few moments, she felt her clothing becoming less constricting. Redoubling her focus, she continued her breathing exercise, her ruined sweats sliding over her thinning form, the freckles re-appearing on her face as her youth was restored. Finally, when she didn't feel constricted at all, she opened her eyes and looked to the mirror. Where once was a woman in ridiculously tiny clothing was now a young teen...in ridiculously ruined clothing. Drawing her wand from her bag, she repaired her clothing, adjusting it back into place, and then repaired the punching bag, sand shifting loudly back into place as the leather sealed itself around it. Giving Roy a last look, she smugly strolled out of the gym. The red mark alongside his face would take awhile to clear, but she had no doubt he wouldn't do such nonsense with her again.

More importantly though, it backed up her assertion, and she made it a goal to talk to the other two about it as soon as she could.

She was also going to learn more about this new form, as it clearly had several surprises already, and she felt she had barely scratched the surface of it. It was going to be an interesting time indeed.

Ginny Weasley looked forward to it.

 _ **TBC...but with who?**_

* * *

 **Author's notes: That's right, intrepid readers. As you can see, there's more than just Marvel involved in this story, but the question has been asked: who's next to fall victim to the effects of the wayward, random spell, Gammus Imataria? Who do you think it may be? Or who do you feel should be next?**

 **I have ideas, of course, but maybe something better comes to mind. And yes, there is certainly a plot, but for the time being, at least until reaching maybe...5 characters, maybe more (with a few random alternate options at the end) each section/chapter is going to focus on one character primarily. The whole point was to keep things relatively short and quick, so I'm going to stick to that as best I can.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
